


Ears and Tail

by orphan_account



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Catboy Nano, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite is the Polyjuice Potion and Shiki figures out he doesn't hate Nano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears and Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiriReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriReaper/gifts).



> This is the Hogwarts AU no one ever asked for.  
> Also, this is a good moment to say that English is not my first-language, feel free to point out any mistake.  
> Merry Christmas, ArielzLullabyx, I really hope you like this :)!

“So, kids. Today’s class is about everyone’s favorite; the Polyjuice Potion.” Professor Motomi, or rather “just Motomi” (the man liked to get personal, a fact Shiki absolutely despised and felt a little of disgust about) announced.

 

The Polyjuice Potion was an actually challenging one and Shiki would be lying if he said that wasn’t encouraging, he did like challenges after all, but even more than that, he liked to overpass those challenges, step on them like they were an easy feat.

 

“Professor!”, a voice he could easily recognize as Keisuke called for the teacher’s attention, “I…forgot my pot.” The Hufflepuff said, clearly embarrassed to admit such a thing. And with a good reason, Shiki wondered sometimes just **how** did such a small fry make it through the O.W.L

“Good thing I planned to make you work in pairs, then…” the man sighed, a smile still lingering on his lips. Keisuke’s relief was pretty obvious on his face, he unconsciously slid closer to Akira (a Gryffindor with too arrogant eyes for someone that just ‘Exceeds Expectations’). Shiki frowned, he didn’t like companionship, he didn’t even need a partner… “Well, I know most of you will hate me for this but it’s for your own good, I have the pairs written down right here.” He pointed to the few papers on his desk. “Let’s say it’s not quite fair to pair one of the best students with someone whose grades are not as good, am I right?, also, it’s a great chance to meet new people, you’ll have to become them for a few hours, if you know what I mean.”

The whispers among the classroom began, growing louder and louder.

The professor sighed and shook his head before speaking again: “Okay, okay, since all of you seem to be feeling complacent today, I’ll say who’s going to work with whom…” The room went quiet, some were actually nervous about the whole situation, others looked resigned and some didn’t even care…

 

Shiki rolled his eyes, why not just make them all work by themselves?. He would’ve agreed with the terms anyways, because like hell he would ever consider working with (or actually, giving away a grade to) someone who didn’t even know the basics, if not for a certain detail. Or actually, a certain someone Shiki didn’t even want to think about and much less interact with...

 

“Nano.” Professor Motomi looked around the classroom for said teen and a pair of expressionless eyes lifted from a book. “You’ll be working with Shiki today.” Said teen’s already sour expression turned ten times worse. He was expecting it, sure, but actually hearing that he was, in fact, going to work with **him** …

 

Nano. If Shiki himself was what most called an excellent student, then Nano was the definite meaning of “ **perfect** ”. He’s been under the prodigy’s shadow since both of them started to study at Hogwarts. And completely besides that, the guy was fucking unnerving, with those piercing blue eyes that stared like he wanted to dig every secret out of your mind without any kind of shame, and his pale skin that made him look like a ghost.

He glared at the back of the Ravenclaw’s head, he would say he hated him but that was giving Nano too much credit…

 

Movement began around the classroom, the pairs were gathering together. Nano stood up and grabbed his belongings, he gazed back and blue met red. The Slytherin’s jaw clenched at being caught openly staring; of course, such thing didn’t mean he would divert his eyes from the other’s, that was almost admitting defeat.

Nano walked across the classroom and sat quietly on the seat beside him, breaking the staring contest and starting with the preparations right away, not even going as far as to give him the time of the day. Shiki’s red eyes squinted, indignation filled him to the core. Then he noticed something. Short strands of black hair laid on Nano’s robe. Shiki raised an eyebrow…Could it be…?

Shiki snickered, this guy couldn’t possibly have any friends, it had to be a cat’s fur. Realization hit him at the moment…If he took it, he thought, and shoved that instead of his own hair on the potion and Nano drank it… _what would happen_?

A major mess up, that’s what. He could always allege that it was an accident, those were pretty frequent on the class. Professor Motomi was also really laid-back and would most likely brush it aside, even allowing him to make it again.

 

He smirked. The Slytherin decided to use his right and went for it, as soon as he touched the other’s shoulder he felt soft curls grazing his skin as Nano turned his head to face him. “What is it?” The question flowed out of his mouth in a deep baritone, he had the gall to look unsurprised, expression completely blank.

“You had something.” He excused, taking back his hand. “I took it for you.”

Nano examined him for a moment, making Shiki feel slightly uncomfortable under his stare, luckily it didn’t last long, those soulless eyes deemed him innocent soon enough and went back to mind their own business. The raven resolved to imitate his partner and went to mix the ingredients …It didn’t take long for the potion to be ready, he wanted to laugh, but that had to wait if only for a few more minutes…He poured the potion inside a glass and dropped the cat fur right in.

“It’s ready.” Shiki announced, and Nano turned around again, holding a glass of his own, meaning that he was also done with the brew. They exchanged potions then.

The Ravenclaw brought the drink to his lips and swallowed it all down without any questions, Shiki observed quietly, expecting.

An almost non-existent grimace set on Nano’s face as the changes started, the skin on his hands seemed to bubble for a few seconds before his nails grew longer, sharper, just as his fangs, his round pupils turned into slits and a brand new pair of cat ears stood at the top of his head, facing backwards, an equally black tail trashed back and forth as Nano stared at the claws on one hand and the other examined his head…

 

Shiki snickered and Nano’s now dilated pupils set on him, understanding. “Wouldn’t it be terrible if I just…?” Red eyes glinted mischievously as he let the glass on his hand go, alerting the rest of the students and the teacher.

“Oh, my..” Professor Motomi lifted a hand to rub one of his temples, looking defeated. “Okay, I’m going to go ahead and assume it’s an accident. Things like this can happen to anyone…” The adult sighed, “We’re going to talk about it later, though…But, for now, both of you’re dismissed.” He shooed them away so the class could continue.

 

Nano was the first to stand up, managing to be dignified even while looking completely ridiculous, the quiet murmurs and giggles began…His expression remained blank but his tail started to go on a faster pace and his ears were flattening against his head; on the other side of the problem, Shiki couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his face, things were going just swell…

The moment they were out of the classroom Shiki left to other to rot and started to walk away, words weren’t needed anymore; as the other figured out his plan already. Shiki didn’t want to deal with him any further, he didn’t even-…”You’re weak.” He heard.

 

He stopped dead on his tracks. “What was that?” His tone was icy, daring the owner of the voice to speak up again.

“You did this because you need reassurance…” A deep voice, Nano’s, told him. It wasn’t even raised with ill intention, it was like he was stating something obvious. “It means you’re weak.”

Shiki raged and turned around, he took three long steps and he was in front of the Ravenclaw, loomed over him with scorn, using the well three inches he had on him. “Hold your tongue.” His voice was sharp, intimidating, if he could say so himself.

Nano didn’t even flinch, empty eyes bored on Shiki’s before opening his lips again: “Facts...do not cease to exist because they’re ignored.” He began, slowly muttering the words. “The ones that feel the need to climb to the very top and gaze down at the rest are the weakest.” A hint of a smile was on his face, and Shiki’s blood burned.

“You arrogant bastard…” He hissed and clenched his fists. Those damned blue eyes seemed to be mocking him and that twist on his lips wasn’t helping the case at all. “Success is most often achieved by those who don't know that failure is inevitable.” He kept speaking; “You must remember that.”

Shiki bit the inside of his cheek, the anger spreading…”Shut up.”

“You need to master fear before…” He didn’t let him finish before he lifted a hand and took a strike at him. His wrist was caught by Nano’s hand, the grip wasn’t oppressive but it sure was steady.

Shiki struggled, it caused no effect apart from digging the other’s new claws on his skin: “Let me go, damn it…” He tried to use his other hand to no avail, it had the same luck as the other…How the hell was this guy so strong?!, he thought, not giving up with the resistance.

Nano pushed and Shiki’s back met the wall, both of his arms pinned at his sides: “…You’re hopeless.” It was almost a whisper but Shiki heard it all too well because of how little distance there was between them both.

“I don’t want you of all people to call me that, you fucking weirdo.” He replied hastily, voice dripping with venom.

Nano chuckled; “Rudeness is the weak man’s imitation of strength…” He muttered, and Shiki just wanted him to shut up, shut up, shut up, “And ego is the false…” Shut up, damn it.

 

And so he kissed him.

He never expected his captor to kiss back, though.

 

His eyes widened and Nano’s closed, very well Shiki was at fault, he realized that, he kissed the other first, after all. When his nemesis let go of one of his arms, Shiki raised his hand to honey colored threads and tugged, hard.

“W-What the…?” He questioned before a hand clasped his chin, forcing his jaw open and Nano’s lips were on his again. A tongue curled against his own; biting it down crossed Shiki’s head, but as the inexperienced kept moving red eyes shut.

 

This might as well be another kind of challenge, he realized.

If he couldn’t make Nano tremble in fear, he’d make him tremble in something else.

 

And so, he started to reciprocate with all of his might, tongue playing with the other’s as his fingers tangled on light hair; Nano pressed their bodies flush, one of his legs sliding between Shiki’s. A gasp left the raven’s mouth and his brows knit together, he wasn’t about to let Nano get his way…

The hand he had on the Ravenclaw’s hair slid up, almost like a caress, Shiki tentatively teased the back of one of his new ears. Nano did positively tremble, the Slytherin was pleased. He kept petting the place, craving a new reaction from his aloof nemesis, Nano broke the kiss, uneven breathing and slightly flushed cheeks. He opened his eyes, dilated slits stared up at the others face, Shiki’s hand switched to the other ear and he could swear Nano mewled…

He couldn’t think about anything else before his head was roughly turned to the left and Nano started nuzzling his neck, the raven sighed, certainly, he wasn’t expecting a bite, Shiki hissed, his still captured fist clenched…Nano licked the place, before leaving long, open-mouthed kisses from the beginning of his jaw until his lips grazed collar of his shirt, Shiki bit his lip, too proud to allow any kind of sound to leave his mouth, even though his heavy breathing gave him away…

Soon, the Slytherin’s arm was released as Nano found his clothing to be on the way, he ripped the green and silver tie open and undid a few buttons before going back at it, including his teeth on the equation…Shiki couldn’t help the low moan that escaped his mouth, his now free hand found the black tail rather easily too, he pulled and Nano groaned softly, digging his claws on his shoulder as he kneaded his clothes.

Nano seemed to forget about his neck and went to kiss him again, energetically, the hand of his shoulder descending to his chest; he pinched one of Shiki’s nipples over his clothes and rolled his hips onto the other’s.

“Fuck…” He whimpered pitifully, breaking the kiss. He wasn’t thinking anymore, he just wanted to keep going and…

 

The door opened suddenly and soon Shiki noticed that Nano’s eyes were not the only pair of icy blue eyes on him.

That Akira guy closed the door with rather admirable speed and stared at them for a few seconds, shock clearly written on his features, before rushing an apology and walking away at a rapid pace.

Shiki wasn’t about to forgive him for ruining to mood, that was certain.

 

Nano let him go; straightened his clothes and accommodated his hair. It seemed that after all of the bullshit he threw on his face before it was now that he couldn’t find words. Shiki’s eyes narrowed, annoyed, as he closed his shirt and knotted his tie.

When both of them were looking presentable they shared a look. Empty, or actually, not quite empty blue eyes met not as tempestuous red. Shiki was ready to break the awkward silence once and for all; but surprisingly he never got the chance.

 

“Until the next time.” Nano told him before heading out, probably to the Ravenclaw Tower. His tail was pointing upwards, his ears pointed forward, attentive to all noises.

Shiki couldn’t help but wonder…”next time”?...He frowned as he watched the other leave.

 

Indeed, he didn’t hate Nano. He absolutely **despised** him.

And he wouldn’t mind repeating what just happened. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I used a lot of cat communication here.   
> I kinda want to continue this, haha.


End file.
